bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Nanao Ise/Image Gallery
Nanao Anime Pics Nanao264E.jpg|Nanao Ise, Lieutenant of the 8th Division. Nanao-chan.png|Nanao as a kid over 100 years ago. Nanao DDR1.png|Nanao Ise Nanao DDR2.png|Nanao Ise Nanao finishing blow.jpg|Nanao preparing to deliver a finishing blow to Yasutora Sado E055 - 29.jpg|Nanao being paralyzed and suffocated by Yamamoto's Reiatsu. Episode97ShinigamiTalk.png|Discussion about the explosions in Seireitei. Episode105NanaoYamamoto.png|Nanao reports to Yamamoto. Epsiode107InformOthers.png|Hitsugaya provides information. Ukitake, Kyōraku & Nanao read computer.png|Nanao, Ukitake and Shunsui look at the computer. Nanao264A.jpg|Nanao Ise Nanao264B.jpg|Nanao Ise Nanao264C.jpg|Nanao Ise Nanao264D.jpg|Nanao Ise Hitsugaya and Kyoraku reveal their suspicions.png|Nanao listens as Hitsugaya and Kyōraku reveal their suspicions. Ep241RenjiInDenial.png|With Shunsui in a meeting. 257Nanao_says.png|Nanao says Mayuri tried many experiments in order to achieve the all-important goal of freeing the Zanpakutō spirits from their brainwashing. Isane Kotetsu greets Nanao Ise.png|Isane and Nanao talk. 259Nanao_recalls.png|Nanao recalls Momo's glasses-shaped cookies. Kyoraku and Ukitake address the Shinigami.png|Kyōraku and Ukitake address the Shinigami. 259Group_walks.png|The group walks along the underground waterway. 259Nanao_says.png|Nanao says Hanatarō's ghost stories are ridiculous. Nanao panics.png|Nanao panics. 259Nanao_states.png|Nanao states the enemy is nearby and watching them. 259Water_surges.png|A large amount of water surges forward. Ikkaku and the others run from the tidal wave.png|Running from the wave. 259Group_hurtles.png|The group hurtles out of the hole. 259Shadow_appears.png|A large shadow appears underneath the group. 259Group_sits.png|The group sits on another walkway. Hozukimaru and Nanao pursue the figure.png|Hōzukimaru and Nanao pursue the figure. The Toju appears before Hozukimaru and Nanao.png|The Tōjū appears before Hōzukimaru and Nanao. The Toju picks up Nanao, as Hanataro watches on.png|The Tōjū picks up Nanao, as Hanatarō watches on. UnohanaCrowdedOffice.png|Reporting in to the captains. 259Nanao_demands.png|Nanao demands to know why Hanatarō did not tell them who Hisagomaru was. 264Nanao_confronts.png|Nanao confronts Shunsui over his laziness. 264Nanao_and_Katen_Kyokotsu_walk.png|Nanao and the violet-haired girl walk along a corridor. 264Nanao_dodges.png|Nanao dodges the violet-haired girl's unexpected attack. 264Nanao_explains.png|Nanao explains why she is with the violet-haired girl to Rangiku. 264Nanao_vs._Katen_Kyokotsu_vs._Bearded_Toju.png|Nanao watches the violet-haired girl attack the Bearded Tōjū. 264Nanao_binds.png|Nanao binds the violet-haired girl with Bakudō #4. Hainawa. 264Nanao_reports.png|Nanao reports to Shunsui after the Bearded Tōjū escapes. 264Nanao_decides.png|Nanao decides to finish the mission with the violet-haired girl despite their differences. 264Nanao finds.png|Nanao finds the violet-haired girl, who nearly attacks her on instinct. 264Nanao contemplates.png|Nanao contemplates her assignment with the violet-haired girl. 264Rangiku_and_Nanao_discuss.png|Rangiku and Nanao discuss Nanao's relationship with the violet-haired girl. 264Rangiku,_Nanao,_and_Katen_Kyokotsu_eat.png|Rangiku, Nanao, and the violet-haired girl sit and eat ice cream. 264Nanao realizes.png|Nanao realizes the violet-haired girl has a connection with the blossoms. 264Nanao admits.png|Nanao admits to feeling somewhat sorry for the violet-haired girl. 264Shunsui,_Nanao,_and_Katen_Kyokotsu_sit.png|Shunsui, Nanao, and Katen Kyōkotsu sit under the cherry tree. 264Nanao puts.png|Nanao puts the last plum blossom in the violet-haired girl's hair. 264Nanao shows.png|Nanao shows the violet-haired girl a peach blossom tree. 264Katen Kyokotsu gives.png|The violet-haired girl gives Nanao her wakizashi. 264Nanao explains her realization.png|Nanao explains her realization about the violet-haired girl. 264Katen Kyokotsu puts.png|The violet-haired girl puts a peach blossom in Nanao's hair. Nanao suggests that they hold a party.png|Nanao suggests that they hold a party. Rangiku consoles Nanao.png|Rangiku consoles Nanao. 265Tobiume, Rangiku, Haineko, Katen Kyokotsu, Nanao, and Momo sit.png|Tobiume, Rangiku, Haineko, the violet-haired girl, Nanao, and Momo sit at a table laden with food. 265Nanao and Momo_carry.png|Nanao and Momo carry a queasy Rangiku away from the bar. 265Nanao notes.png|Nanao notes the Zanpakutō spirits have completely vanished. Ep317RangikuPhone.png|Hitsugaya calls Rangiku. Ep317NanaoOpensASenkaimon.png|Nanao opens a Senkaimon. Ep317RangikuSensesSomething.png|Rangiku senses something. Nanao Hell Butterfly explodes E317.png|A Hell Butterfly vanishes behind Nanao in the Dangai. Nanao Rangiku return E317.png|Nanao and Rangiku report to the captains after being unaccounted for. Nanao Getting a Bathing Suit.PNG|Nanao Picks out a Bathing Suit. Orihime and Rangiku Making Buckets.PNG|Nanao yells at Orihime and Rangiku. Ep366NanaoReports.png|Nanao reports to Kyōraku. Nanao Manga Pics Nanao as little kid.jpg|Nanao as a kid 100 years ago Nanaosword.png|Nanao's Zanpakutō C108 cover page Nanao Ise.png|Nanao Ise on the cover of Chapter 108 NanaoOrderingEverybodyToPrepareForTheFestival.png NanaoPanics.png Nanao Movie Pics Renji and the others meet with matsumoto.png|Renji, Nanao and Kyōraku meet with Matsumoto. Matsumoto and the others move inside.png|Nanao and the others move inside to discuss Hitsugaya's haori. Kyoraku and nanao investigating.png|Kyōraku and Nanao investigate into Kusaka's history. Byakuya and ukitake talk.png|Nanao sits by Shunsui's bedside. Category:Images